Black Leather Jacket
by LeonClaireBleufield9
Summary: Claire is home alone and when a storm comes she has no idea what to do.Her roommate  Leon  is on a mission and can't make it through without him. LeonxClaire Oneshot. Revies apprciated.


It was Sunday night and there was a storm .Claire Redfield was did not know what to do without him there .It wasn't raining earlier .But for some reason it just occurred .She couldn't stand went it rained and especially when it was storming outside .There was nothing for her to do. But then, when a blue light flashed across the window all the lights went out and it was pitch black. The reason she was so scared of the rain is because the event that happened to her when she was little it was raining in this old mansion they stayed in for vacation and when all the lights went out she had gotten up with a flashlight to see if everybody was alright. But she forgot that no one was home. While looking in the parlor a flash of lightning surrounded the house and somebody took her away and kidnapped her .She was scared for her dear life until she woke up in a hospital and she was alright she just had a broken bone ,and bruises all over her ,along with a scar on her stomach .You could tell what the man was trying to do. But ever since that day she's been scared and without her roommate there she had no idea what to do. Sometimes when this happened he would be there and none other than Leon S. Kennedy .Every time this would occur he would be there sitting on the couch with her with that same black leather jacket on and began hugging her close and holding her until she would fall asleep and then eventually he would do the same. But then he would wake up and carry her to bed and she would be sound asleep with that Redfield death grip on his arm. He would smile and sit there on her bed until she let go. But that night it wouldn't happen because he was on a very important mission until Tuesday. So Claire went into his room and got something from his closet she hoped he left behind and luckily he did. So she slipped the black leather jacket on and closed the closet door. As she left his bedroom she sat on the couch with the big jacket on because Leon was so buff it fitted her imperfectly. With the lights out and the flashlight in her hands she began thinking about what Jill had said to her when she noticed something in her eyes every time she looked at Leon ."Claire when the time is right go for it I can tell he's what you want I mean you hang out with him all the time. You suffered the Raccoon City experience together and remember what he told you Claire that's when you'll know for sure when he says it himself." Claire thought about what he said that night 'Claire were in this together until the end and I promise you that you will not die not on my watch and not ever. You're the first person I've ever saved which means it's my priority to do anything to keep you safe no matter what I'll always be there for you .ALWAYS.' Claire smiled a bit and that's when she heard something occurring at the door. The doorknob was turning someone was trying to get in so Claire quickly picked up the flashlight and pointed it in the direction of the doorway and as she was shaking the batteries went out but she had no time to go and get her gun. And that's when Claire began thinking to herself 'It's happening again'. So she stood still and once the door swung open she saw a figure stand before her and Claire just stood there then the figure turned the light on and now she saw who it was. I guess she didn't realize that the storm had stopped but the rain kept going. She dropped the flashlight and ran into his big muscular arms it was Leon. "Your back!" Claire said with great relief still in his arms. "I wouldn't be gone long." Claire looked up at him and that's when she heard the thunder. Leon heard the story she had told her and that's why he did what he did all the time. Claire flinched and that's when he realized she was wearing his jacket. "You were that scared that you wanted me here?" Claire nodded her head and she was beginning to tear up a little. "The lights went out and your usually here I tried to fall asleep in this and act like it was you holding me but it isn't the same. I needed you here Leon." Leon brushed a loose piece of hair away from her face and looked at her and said. "I promised you that I would always be there for you didn't I?" Claire nodded and once he said that she thought about what Jill had said and she did know for sure now she was just waiting in his embrace. Leon continued. "Remember it is my priority to keep you safe no matter what you won't die on my watch and I'll ALWAYS be there for you ."Once he had said that it seemed as of the world just stopped and all she saw was the trust in Leon's eyes. She knew him for a long time and ever since she got back from Terra Save they've been the best of friends ever since then. And he promised that he would never let her go like he did in Raccoon City ever again. So that's when she found Leon leaning in and she began closing her eyes waiting for him to close the gap between them .And eventually she felt is soft lips on hers. Ever since that night she knew for sure that he was honest about what he had said that day and they continued this session until the morning. They woke up in the his bed at around ten in the morning and Leon smiled as she began to wake up " Morning " He said she said the same and she kissed him. They let go and Leon held his pinky finger out and said " Forever and Ever?" She smiled at him and wrapped her pinky around his and repeated. "Forever and Ever." And 'Forever and Ever ' they stayed until the sun rose up and set down letting the moon take over .Claire knew that Leon wouldn't go any where without her anymore only on missions though and every time he would she would pray he would be safe. So now every night there was a storm she was never alone 's note: I hope you guys like this I have another story I am currently working on but this oneshot was just something that popped in my head while listening to Maroon 5's song 'She Will Be Loved' And for some reason I thought of this story Hope you like it and please I would appreciate some reviews on this little story and also the one I am working on . I very much appreciate you taking the time to read this story of mine and again I hope you guy's loved it. SINCERELY-Leon. ;D

P.S. Leon is my real name. Nobody believes it but it is my real name reviews APRECIATED!


End file.
